Victorian Prime
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Soundwave the butler is in charge of watching Lord Prime's heir, Smokescreen. Watch as the Prime Estate gets into chasing down nuns, dealing with demonic bunnies, and fixing the door! [This story is NOT dead!]
1. The Door

_**Authors Note:**_ **This is a fanfiction challenge** _ **ariathegaurdianangel106**_ _**sugested.**_ **I enjoyed doing this, but it was murder! If you need a smile read! Human victorian A.U Jobs: Arcee: Maid. Soundwave: Butler. Wheeljack: Cook. Bumblebee: Gardener. Smokescreen: Adopted son of the Prime Estate owner, Lord Prime, also head of the house when his adopted father's gone. Ages: Arcee: 23. Wheeljack: 26. Soundwave: 28. Bumblebee: 17. Smokescreen** : **13**. **I don't think saying what they look like is needed, but, if you want me to, I will in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are welcome. I don't own anything except for the idea.**

* * *

Smokescreen pushed his dark hair back as he played a game of chess with a bored Soundwave. The estate was quiet, until a loud "Yes!" was heard. Smokescreen and both Soundwave looked up and saw Wheeljack slide down the stairs, a look of excitement on his face.

"Yes! He's coming! He's coming!" Wheeljack yelled while bouncing up and down. His brown hair was a mess. More so than usual.

They all stared at him with a puzzled expression on their faces until Arcee dared to ask. "Who's coming?"

Wheeljack looked like he was going to explode, his blue eyes wide. "My old pal Bulkhead!" he yelled with joy.

Soundwave adjusted his suit as he got up with a sigh, his indigo eyes closing. Smokescreen stared at him as the butler got up. "Soundwave, where are you going?"

Soundwave stopped as he picked up a picnic basket. "I've got a hot date waiting for me."

Everyone stared, watching the man calmly walk away. Arcee's heart broke, and Bumblebee just stood there with a look that said _What did he just say?_ "What's her name?" Arcee asked slowly, pushing her black hair back.

"Priscilla Grape. Oh, and when I get back, I want the entire estate _neat_ ," Soundwave replied blankly as he walked out the door.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Wheeljack watched as a large man came out of carriage. The guy was even bigger than the carriage doors!

But when the man tried to get through the door, he was so large that he couldn't fit.

Bumblebee acted quickly and took out a chainsaw and sawed the door out. In doing so, he cut more than half of the wall.

Arcee dropped her broom in shock, her mouth open in horror as she stared at the damaged door. Wheeljack's mouth hung open, the piece of straw he had in his mouth falling out. Smokescreen dropped his teacup, shattering in the process. "Uh, Bee…"

* * *

30 Minutes Later

Wheeljack waved goodbye as Bulkhead left before turning around and seeing a mess.

Arcee sighed. "Don't panic everyone! It should take us 2 hours to clean up the place!" she said, full of confidence.

Bumblebee stopped. "Um… isn't Soundwave coming back in an hour?"

They all gasped before they were interrupted by Smokescreen snapping his fingers, but he was cut off by Arcee's harsh tone. "Alright! Wheeljack, stay here with me and clean up. Bumblebee, you're with Smokescreen, you two are going to find a door!"

They all nodded. Smokescreen and Bumblebee rushed out, but they were in such a rush that they forgot to take measurements for the door!

Arcee acted quickly and shoved everything, which meant everything, into the nearest closet.

"Arcee! There is nothing in here!" Wheeljack yelled his voice echoing off the large walls. The whole place was empty. Not even a dust bunny was around. The furniture was gone, as were the pictures and elaborate rugs at the estate.

Arcee slapped her forehead, groaning in the process. "Ah scrap! I hope Smokescreen and Bumblebee are doing better than us!"

* * *

Smokescreen and Bumblebee didn't know which door to take, and it would take too much time to go back to the estate for measurements. So, they just grabbed the closest door they could find, and ran out.

By the time they got back to Prime Estate, the two boys realized the door was too big.

Smokescreen slapped his forehead as he watched Bumblebee take out the chainsaw once more and saw the wall even more!

"Bee, what are you doing?" Smokescreen asked, yelling at the gardener.

Bumblebee looked at Smokescreen. "Um… I don't think you've noticed, but, it would take too much time to go back and get another door."

Smokescreen frowned. "And it's gonna be a joy nailing it in. Why can't Arcee and Wheeljack do this? They're both amazing at stuff like this!"

"Well, they're cleaning up the Estate, and I would choose nailing doors any day instead of doing that!" Bumblebee said as the thirteen year old nodded while they both picked up the hammer and nails.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee nailed the door but they were nailing the door so quickly that they stabbed all their fingers.

Smokescreen stabbed his pinky finger and started dancing around, muttering curses and growls. Bumblebee stared at his friend. "Smokescreen you- Ahhhh! Dang it! Gosh! That HURTS!" the seventeen year old yelled as he stabbed his hand with the nail. Smokescreen got back to work until he accidentally stabbed his finger. Both teens were yelling out curses, crying, and screaming. By the sounds of it, one would have thought they were being murdered.

An old, random couple passed by as they saw the two kids screaming and yelling. Smokescreen was on the floor crying while Bumblebee just looked like he was dead, sprawled out on the concrete steps with his eyes closed.

Inside the mansion, Arcee and Wheeljack were frantically cleaning, rushing around to make the place look spotless.

Arcee paused in her sweeping and frowned. "What do you think Soundwave and his...Hot Date are doing? I mean, is she really hot?"

Wheeljack glared. "Arcee," he snapped. "Get over your pointless crush with Soundwave and help me keep our jobs!"

At that moment, Smokescreen and Bumblebee bounced into the estate, screaming in pain. But they all looked up to see Arcee who was a sweaty mess, and Wheeljack who was covered in lint.

"Guy's! Soundwave's coming! Act natural!" Wheeljack yelled as Smokescreen and Bumblebee bandaged up their fingers and slipped on gloves. The problem was, Soundwave had a good eye, and he noticed that everything was out of place.

All of them went silent as Smokescreen sat down where his chess game board was trying to lift up his cup and everyone heard a loud *crack.* Wheeljack sat on the couch, Arcee stood there holding her broom, and Bumblebee had nowhere to go so he just stood in the middle of the room while trying to look casual.

Soundwave stepped in with a small smile on his face.

"Well, you look happy. Did she kiss you?" Wheeljack asked as Arcee's heart broke, again.

Soundwave chuckled. "No. I got something better than a… Kiss."

But then his head snapped toward Bumblebee and Smokescreen. "What happened to your fingers?"

Smokescreen coughed uncomfortably as Bumblebee started sweating.

"Wolves!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Fire!" Smokescreen yelled, but then winced in pain at the cracking noise of his bandages wrinkling. It was a noise that Soundwave clearly heard.

Arcee and Wheeljack glanced at Smokescreen who shrugged. Once again, there was another loud cracking noise, courtesy of Bumblebee's bandages.

Soundwave cocked his head. "And what happened to the door? The last time I checked, it was a lot smaller. Everything is out of place here." They all watched nervously as Soundwave inspected the place.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee, show me your hands," Soundwave said as he looked at the two boys who had their hands behind their backs.

"Do you really want to see them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes," Soundwave said, emotionless.

"Like, do you really have to see them to where the universe depends on it and if you don't see them then you feel like you're going to die?" Bumblebee said quickly, only to get stares from Wheeljack and Arcee.

"Show me your hands," Soundwave said in dark tone. Smokescreen and Bumblebee meekly walked up to Soundwave as the butler took off their gloves. "Did wolves and fire do this? Or were you two just nailing the door?" he demanded.

"How did he..?." Bumblebee asked trailing off.

"So," Wheeljack started in an effort to save the two boys from Soundwave's fury "How was your hot date?"

* * *

1 Hour and 15 Minutes earlier

Soundwave was on a hill with a picnic blanket snacking on a brand of grapes called " _Priscilla Grape,"_ He was looking through binoculars, laughing at the state everyone was in back at the estate.

* * *

Soundwave told them all what he was doing, and Arcee's heart mended. "Wait, so that is why you were smiling," Wheeljack said out loud.

"Yes," Soundwave said blankly. "But thank you."

"For what?" Arcee asked in a soft tone.

Soundwave smiled. "I have never laughed that hard in years!" he said as he laughed while walking up to his bedroom, leaving the others stunned.

* * *

 **How was that _ariatheguardianangel106?_ Let me know how you like it in a P.M or review! Same rule for all of you who read this.**


	2. Life to the Fullest

Soundwave frowned at the file of papers he was holding. He found it peculiar that all these people were missing at the same place, same time, but different day.

"Soundwave, if you keep frowning like that, you're going to get wrinkles early," Wheeljack pointed out as he walked pass the Butler while carrying a tray of cookies.

"I can not be the only one who finds this peculiar," Soundwave said, calm as ever.

"Well, we are, we're just not glaring at the files and re-reading them over and over again to where we can re-site it," Bumblebee stated as he came in with a watering can.

"Well, we all know Soundwave is different, and he handles things differently," Arcee answered as she was mopping the floor, passing by Wheeljack and Soundwave.

Wheeljack choked. "Yeah, like no one on earth can defeat a whole army force with chopsticks!" He yelled it with a glare at Soundwave who just shrugged.

"One of my many talents," Soundwave stated not even looking at them but still looking at the files.

Smokescreen, the Master of the place (when his father Lord Prime is gone) was just sipping his Earl Gray tea. "We all know they didn't vanish. They are probably dead. Or kidnapped? Adultnapped?"

Soundwave let out a aggravated sigh as he grabbed his trench coat.

"Where are you _going_?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at Soundwave who grabbed a handful of silverware and two hand guns.

"To find the killer, _alone_ ," Soundwave said as he walked out the door.

"We're going to follow him, right?" Bumblebee asked, looking at Smokescreen.

"Yes, but, we'll need a disguise-" Smokescreen was cut off by Soundwave walking in.

Soundwave raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I need help and I need a distraction."

* * *

On The Streets Of London

* * *

Smokescreen frowned as he looked at the map. "I don't think I'm reading it right," he said as he looked at Arcee.

"Let me see," Arcee said as Smokescreen handed her the map. "Huh, okay, well, apparently you were reading it wrong," she snapped.

"So that's why we're on the streets of London! Not in a carriage," Bumblebee mumbled as he stared at the sky. "My feet hurt. We've been walking for hours."

"We have not been walking for hours, we got out of Prime Estate 10 minutes ago. And, correction, we are not going in a carriage, a carriage will not get us to our destination," Soundwave corrected.

"How are we going to get there?" Wheeljack asked as Soundwave turned around, scanning the place.

"That," Soundwave said as he pointed to a wooden wagon. Everyone stared at him giving him confused looks.

"Well, isn't it better than traveling by foot? Or would you like to walk?" Soundwave asked as he approached the wagon.

Everyone walked to the wagon until Soundwave stopped. "Here are your costumes," Soundwave said with a chuckle.

Everyone's confusion only grew.

Everyone stepped out in their 'costumes.' Smokescreen was wearing a pink dress with a puffy skirt and a hot pink bonnet, Arcee was wearing a brown skirt and a white apron, Wheeljack had the white beard with the Amish hat and brown trousers with a brown jacket. Bumblebee was wearing brown overalls with a white shirt, and Soundwave was wearing brown trousers, white shirt, with a brown vest.

Smokescreen frowned as he looked down at the wide pink and blue skirt with the fluffy pink bow in the back. "I think I got Arcee's outfit," he said as he got in the wagon.

"Nope. That's yours," Soundwave said with a smile.

Smokescreen gasped as Soundwave started pushing the wagon.

* * *

Place Of The Crime

* * *

"This is the place?" Bumblebee asked confused a he stared at the empty pasture.

"Yes," Soundwave said looking at the map.

"Give me that," Arcee said as she snatched the map from Soundwave's hand. "He's right, this is the right place."

"Who would want to kill someone here! It's right in the open!" Wheeljack shouted with a frustrated look on his face.

"A killer. No one would expect _anyone_ to kill here. Quite smart," Soundwave stated as he looked down as everyone stared at him.

"How would you know _so_ much about this stuff?" Bumblebee asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No time for that. We better move," Arcee said as she looked up at the pasture.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at Arcee.

"Because the killer's army is up there," Arcee stated casually.

"Strange, they don't see us," Smokesrceen muttered as he moved around because his corset was _too_ tight.

Just when he said it the army started to charge. "You had to say that?" Wheeljack said as Smokescreen jumped in the wagon.

"You brought guns, right?" Arcee asked as she looked at Soundwave.

"Yes," Soundwave said handing Arcee a handgun while Wheeljack grabbed the other handgun.

"Is it wise to shoot at them when they're not shooting at us?" Bumblebee asked right when a bullet went passed him.

"Yes," Soundwave said as he pushed the wagon.

"I'm out of bullets," Arcee yelled back and Wheeljack slapped his gun and shrugged since he was out to. They stayed behind to defend until they started being chased.

"Take this!" Wheeljack yelled as he threw his gun at one of the soldier's head, killing them. Arcee did the same thing, only hers knocked out 5.

Bumblebee saw that he was slowing down so he jumped in the wagon. "What on earth?" Soundwave muttered as Arcee and Wheeljack jumped in as well.

"There's a hill!" Smokescreen cried. "We're not going to go down it, right?"

"Yes we are," Soundwave said with a smirk as he jumped in the wagon and they all went down the hill.

As soon as they got down they all got trapped in a net. Arcee was pressed up against Soundwave, Bumblebee was hanging upside down from the top, Wheeljack's backside was in front of Smokescreen.

"Wow," Arcee mumbled. "Isn't this perfect?"

"Splendid," Wheeljack added as he groaned.

"Fabulous," Smokescreen muttered as he struggled to get up. "If I am going to die, I do not want to be in this ridiculous outfit."

"Great," Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"Really? I think this situation is horrid," Soundwave said with a groan.

Arcee looked at Soundwave. "Well this is awkward," she said with a smile.

"Yes, yes it is," Soundwave said. "Do you want to switch places, Bumblebee?"

"Yes please!" Bumblebee cheered with a huge smile.

Smokescreen groaned. "This dress itches," he complained glaring at Soundwave.

"Oh, be quiet. At least you aren't hanging upside down!" Bumblebee yelled as he and Smokescreen started bickering.

Arcee's face was a bright red, in annoyance, and in embarrassment. "Uh… Soundwave, are you alright?" she asked blankly.

Soundwave just rolled his eyes letting out a sigh of annoyance. Somehow, he forced a smile. "I'm doing marvelous. What about you?"

Wheeljack frowned. "Smokescreen… are you reaching for my wallet? How much more money do you need?!" he asked as he tried to turn around as he heard Smokescreen let out a yelp.

"Shut up. I hear someone," Soundwave snapped as everyone, well, shutted up. They all heard someone's footsteps and heard someone snap the ropes off. Then, there was black.

* * *

Smokescreen blinked as he surveyed the area they were in. It was a dark room with one big window, the floor was concrete and the place somehow resembled that of a Horror Story. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked himself, looking down seeing that he and the others were tied up. _'Hm.. where was Soundwave? Did he leave us?!'_

Bumblebee's eyes opened as he struggled to get out. Arcee and Wheeljack were already awake. "Oh, good you're awake," a man said in a deep voice.

"Everybody!" Wheeljack yelled, ignoring the killer that was confused. "Soundwave left us!"

Arcee growled. "Your cooking scared him off, Wheeljack!" she shouted at him with a glare.

"Guys. Stop! I don't want to die with you two arguing!" Bumblebee screamed as everyone looked at him, not even knowing that his voice could reach that high pitch.

"I don't want to die in this dress," Smokescreen mumbled. "I wanted to die in a more heroic outfit!"

"Sorry," Arcee started, a thoughtful look on her face. "With Soundwave calling the shots, there is no such thing as a Heroic Death."

With that, the window burst open as Soundwave landed right next to the killer. "I must say, Shockwave, your men are good," Soundwave started, silverware in his hands. "But not good enough."

The man stepped out into the light, (there wasn't really much of a light). He had a black eye patch and jet black hair. He had sharp features. "Seborth Sechi, or Soundwave. Haven't seen you in a while," Shockwave stated, emotionless.

Bumblebee's eyes widened. "Wait, your real name is Seborth Sechi? How do you even pronounce that?"

"And why did you bring silverware as weapons?" Smokescreen asked.

"Um, duh," Wheeljack said. "Have you seen him fight with forks and spoons? It's bloody art!"

Soundwave let out a sigh. "Shockwave, you will free the Prime Household along with Lord Prime, or," Soundwave said with a light smile. "I could pay Red Alert a visit."

With that, Shockwave released them. "Your way of getting me to release your crew is, logical." he said blankly as Soundwave just nodded his head.

* * *

Prime Estate

* * *

"Soundwave, you know that guy?" Wheeljack asked staring at Soundwave who just smiled.

"Yes," the Butler stated without even looking at him. "He was a good friend…."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The ending wasn't good, I know. But, it was a joy to write. Stay tuned for reading of our Next Chapter.**


	3. Bonnie the Bunny

**WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING WATER, FEELING LIKE GOING TO THE BATHROOM, OR AFRAID OF EVERYTHING. YOU WILL PEE YOUR PANTS IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES!**

 **Keep your eyes on the screen at all times. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Smokescreen stared at his toy bunny named Bonnie. Yeah, he really outgrew it. He just didn't need it anymore. Bonnie had an eye missing along with his nose. When Smokescreen was younger he didn't want any other toy, because Bonnie use to be special. But, now Bonnie was just a dust collector (what dust? The place was spotless).

Soundwave walked up to Smokescreen who looked like something was on his mind. His parents were gone to another meeting and the poor boy didn't have anyone to talk to. Who knows: he could be going through some changes?

"Young master, is something wrong?" Soundwave asked, his purple eyes looking around the place to see if anything else needed cleaned.

"Yeah," Smokescreen started as he cocked his head while gazing at his toy bunny. "That," the young Lord finished pointing toward Bonnie.

Soundwave frowned. "Bonnie the bunny?" he questioned, confused about what could possibly have been wrong. Smokescreen had that bunny ever since he was five years of age. It was a gift from Soundwave who just wanted to get rid of it now.

"Yes, Bonnie the bunny. I've grown out of it," Smokescreen stated, tapping his foot while picking up the bunny that had a blueberry scent to it.

Soundwave raised an eyebrow. A normal person would be insulted that the young Lord didn't want to keep it for his kids, but not Soundwave. He was use to people giving away his stuff because most of the stuff he would give them would be cheap while he would go out and get something expensive himself.

Bumblebee walked by as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Yikes! What's Bonnie the bunny doing here?" he asked as he stared at it as Bonnie's other eye popped off. Soundwave's eyes widened, Smokescreen scowled and Bumblebee yelped.

Smokescreen blinked as Soundwave got out a feather duster and a broom while walking to the dining room. Bumblebee walked outside to finish working on the roses again.

Smokescreen walked up to the fire place and put Bonnie the bunny in there. Part of him had a bad feeling about it, the other part felt relieved. Smokescreen walked away and then turned around to see if Bonnie was already burned, or burning, which the toy was. Another part of Smokescreen felt terrified with the thought of Bonnie the bunny ever coming back for revenge. Bonnie the bunny's ear fell off for the bunny was on fire. Bonnie the bunny looked like a demon from hell wanting to take his soul.

* * *

Smokescreen was sipping his tea as Soundwave walked in with an irritated look on his face. "Milord, please try not to leave your toys by the fireplace or in the fireplace," he stated as he plopped the bunny on the table. Smokescreen spit out his Earl Gray tea that went all over the pure white table cloth.

Soundwave gasped as he rushed toward Smokescreen's side making sure he didn't have a throat issue or was choking. Well, when Soundwave found out that Smokescreen wasn't suffering from either, he got up and rose to his full height.

Soundwave raised an eyebrow. "Don't do that. I thought that you were hurt," he said as he looked down at him while Smokescreen nodded, staring at his burnt up bunny.

Soundwave turned around as he saw Smokescreen staring at his bunny. "Young master, is something wrong?" he asked as Smokescreen shook his head. Soundwave didn't buy it. The poor kid was as pale as a ghost!

Smokescreen waited for Soundwave to leave and then the dark haired boy rushed outside and threw his bunny far off. "Okay! That solves a lot of problems for me!" he yelled walking back inside.

* * *

In The Morning

Smokescreen woke up on his own this time without Soundwave coming in. The young Lord turned over in his bed sheets only to see Bonnie the bunny, who was burnt, and looked like he got run over by a carriage. With that, Smokescreen let out a high pitched scream. Smokescreen heard footsteps coming up as Soundwave burst through the door.

"Smokescreen?!" Soundwave asked thinking that his young Master saw something frightening. What caught him off guard was Smokescreen latching onto his waist.

"SAVE MEEE!" the boy yelled crying into Soundwave's clean tailcoat. Soundwave didn't know what to do, so he patted Smokescreen's head with a bunch of questions running through his head.

"Smokescreen, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is someone in here?" Soundwave asked looking down at Smokescreen as the boy's lower lip trembled pointing to where Bonnie the bunny was. "Oh, Bonnie the bunny? Did you think he got hurt?" he questioned. Quite odd, even though Bonnie the bunny was scary, he was only just a toy.

Smokescreen frowned. What was he doing?! He was thirteen years old and here he is crying into his butler's tailcoat! Smokescreen pushed himself away from Soundwave who frowned. "Nothing, I just…. didn't want to wake up…." he said trailing off not wanting Soundwave to know that he screamed because of his bunny.

Soundwave grinned. "Okay. Don't do that. Wheeljack right now is calling your mom telling her that you died based on all the screaming he heard," he told him with a chuckle.

Smokescreen frowned. "Soundwave, why do you keep asking if Bonnie the bunny got hurt?" he asked looking at Soundwave who looked down.

"Because, whenever you would play, you would always ask me if Bonnie the bunny was hurt when you would throw him down the staircase," Soundwave stated as he walked out the door.

Smokescreen stared at Bonnie the bunny and scowled. "You are getting thrown out the window!" he yelled as down went Bonnie the bunny out the window.

* * *

Soundwave stared as Smokescreen was walking past him, whistling. "Oh no. What did you do?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose wondering what kind of mess he and Bumblebee got into and who he would have to apologize to.

"Nothing," Smokescreen said innocently looking at Soundwave with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

Soundwave frowned as someone knocked on the door. Soundwave walked to door and opened it to see a man with red hair. "Do try to keep your Lord's toys out of my lawn," the man said with a huff as he gave Soundwave Bonnie the bunny.

Soundwave turned around and looked at Smokescreen with a 'really?' look. "Smokescreen, are you afraid of Bonnie the bunny?" he asked looking at Smokescreen, his purple eyes telling him he wanted the truth.

"Yes," Smokescreen said with a sigh. It felt like a weight has been lifted! No more lies. Oh, he forgot, Soundwave might be upset that he was afraid of the toy that he gave him.

"Okay. Let's ship him off," Soundwave stated as he grabbed Bonnie the bunny and cut off his right leg and shipped it to Spain, he cut off the left leg and shipped it to France, he cut off the right arm and shipped it to Italy, he cut off the left arm and shipped it to Germany, he cut off the head and shipped it to the Netherlands. "Done."

* * *

The Next Morning..

Soundwave and Smokescreen walked down the stairs and stopped only to see a stitched up Bonnie the bunny. Smokescreen fainted while Soundwave caught him, while letting out a yelp.


	4. Lucifer N Kee

**Summary: Megatron has a devilish nephew.**

 **Don't worry. This story will** _ **not**_ **be abandoned! Thanks for sticking with me for almost a whole year!**

* * *

Smokescreen sat in his chair playing a game of of chess with Bumblebee. It was rather an intense game of chess that had lasted over an hour right now. "Ha! I win!" Smokescreen cheered as Bumblebee scoffed, folding his arms. The gardener then gave the young Lord a wink.

"Yeah, well...That's because I let you!" Bumblebee teased with a grin as he got up from the seat, wondering what chores he should do next.

Soundwave frowned. "No. You were quite desperate to win," he pointed out as he whacked Bumblebee with his feather duster. "Now, come on. You have to plant the roses."

They all heard a knock on the door, well, more like a pound on the door. "I'll get it," Arcee stated as she walked to the door. She was the closest to it, and since Soundwave was cleaning out the chimney, Arcee figured that he wouldn't want anyone to see him as an ashy mess.

Arcee opened the door to see a tall man with silver black hair with a black suit and a silver cape. He looked intense as he stared down at Arcee. "Is Soundwave here?" the man asked, peeking in to the large estate.

"Ye-" Arcee was cut off with Soundwave rushing to the door, ashes floating in the air.

Megatron almost sneezed, and then took out a handkerchief, blowing his nose in that. "Jeez, Soundwave. You know I'm allergic to ashes!"

"Lord Megatron. Such a pleasure to see you," Soundwave said with a smile, not responding the whole 'ashes' comment. "You didn't tell me you were coming..." he muttered as he felt uneasy.

"I like to bring...The element of surprise," Megatron replied with a smirk as the wind blew his hair slightly, the cape behind him blowing in the wind. "But, I didn't come here to visit."

"Well, what did you come here for?" Wheeljack asked as he came up to the door.

"I came here for you to watch my nephew," Megatron said as he slide to the side for all of them to see a tall boy (five foot three) with a black suit, red eyes red cape, black hair, and a red brooch. "Meet Lucifer N. Kee," he exclaimed with a beam.

"Charmed to meet you," Lucifer said, a bored look on his face yet a sinister look in his eyes that sent chills down Smokescreen spine. This guy was creepy!

"My eight year old nephew," Megatron stated with a grin.

"Ba wha?! Eight?! He's taller than me! And I'm thirteen!" Smokescreen yelled as he glared at Lucifer, while the young Duke smirked.

Soundwave chuckled nervously. "Scuse us," he said weakly as he pushed Smokescreen into the Estate. "You will not scold at Lord Megatron's nephew. Am I clear?"

Smokescreen nodded rapidly as he trembled. "As crystal!" he exclaimed quickly, glaring at Lucifer who mocked him with a wave.

"Good," Soundwave said unaware of what Lucifer and Smokescreen were doing. Apparently, they were doing an ultimate poker face competition.

"Are you okay to watch him, while I'm gone?" Megatron asked with a sharp tone, though it sounded more like an order.

"Yes," Soundwave replied with a smile as he let Lucifer in, and closed the door quickly, turning to Lucifer with a cold look. "How may I be of service, Sir Lucifer N. Kee?" he asked politely, giving the boy a bow.

"Go away. That's how you may be of service to me," Lucifer said coldly as he turned around and walked down the halls of the mansion, his shoes making a _click_ noise as he disappeared into the darkness.

Sounwave's eyes widened, Arcee's broom snapped in half, Wheeljack whistled, Bumblebee didn't say a word, and Smokescreen scowled.

"How do we know, that he isn't going to steal the young Lord's money?" Wheeljack asked as he went to go walk into the kitchen, wondering what he should cook for dinner tonight.

"How do we know, that he isn't going to kill us?" Bumblebee asked as he trembled in fear, feeling worry take control of him as he dashed to the gardens.

"We don't," Arcee said bluntly as she spun on her heel, walking off towards the stairs. She had to clean the young Lord's room. Again.

Soundwave sighed as he walked over to the chimney. "I guess I am cleaning…. the chimney.." he mumbled quietly. Yes, he _hates_ cleaning the dreaded ash pack. Mostly because, it gets his tail-coat dirty.

Smokescreen shivered as he sat down in the same room as Soundwave, watching his butler clean. "I'll stay here…" he trembled as he took a sip of his tea.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later…**

 _CRASH!_

By hearing that sound, everyone dashed down to where the noise was. "What was that?!" Wheeljack asked Soundwave, though it sounded more like a yell. The butler was carrying a trembling Smokescreen. Wheeljack's eyes then widened. "Why is the young Lord here?!"

"He insisted that he wanted to see Sir Lucifer N. Kee in the wrong," came the simple response. Both men came to a halt as they noticed that there, lying on the floor, was a broken vase.

Not just any vase.

Lady Elita's vase.

"Holy-" Wheeljack started to say, his eyes popping out his head. His brain wasn't processing right, and he felt fear rush to his body as his nerves twisted into a fearful bundle.

"What happened?" Soundwave asked, cutting off the cook. His eyes were also wide, and he noticed that Smokescreen had a nervous look on his face as he clung to his butler.

"You did it!" the young Lord growled as he glared daggers at the terrible child that was 'caught' in the wrong, while pointing an accusing finger at Lucifer.

"I did no such thing." A sly invisible smirk came across the devious child's face.

Before anymore could be said, there a loud knock on the door, and Lucifer's smirk became rather visible. "That is my ride," the child said, his tone mockingly as he walked passed the two stunned adults, and the enraged young Lord.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later…**

Smokescreen was about ready to go to bed, up until he noticed a note that was in his room, sitting there, on his night stand. It looked lonely, so he just _had_ to pick it up! It read: _I'm always watching you, Santiago Shay Prime. PS: I broke the vase._

 _-Your Stalker._

Smokescreens heart stopped for a moment as he trembled. "Who is this.. person?"


End file.
